Romance in Paradise
by thexxit
Summary: A voyeur spots a familiar couple on an island in the middle of no where


**A/N:**

**Title**: Romance in Paradise  
**Summary**: A voyeur spots a familiar couple on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere.  
**Rating**: I'll rate this a serious PG-13 for some language and sexually explicit text.  
**Spoilers**: Once again, if you haven't watched the entire series - including both movies - by now, I am very, very disappointed. However, we'll say spoilers for this include season 8, 9, and the movie IWTB.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own these two, that's pretty obvious.

Feedback always welcome, and in fact, encouraged. Thank you all who take time out to share your thoughts. It really does mean a lot, any writer can tell you that.

* * *

Fifty-three and on my fourth fucking marriage. You think I'd give up by now, maybe throw in the towel and say screw it, I'm just going to live in sin. Must be the old Catholic guilt mama shoved down my throat all those years ago.

Marina is eight years my junior, and what a catch. We both work for the FBI, and while I've long since settled at a nice desk job, she still goes out on the field, and for that, you need to be in top condition. Those leg muscles are strong enough to allow us to do some fairly kinky things in the bedroom. We got married Saturday at the same resort we're honeymooning: a gorgeous, tiny, and relatively secluded island in the middle of nowhere. It's the perfect place to escape and take in the scenic beauty. It's this thought that is swimming in my mind while I scan the beach. As much as I love my beautiful bride, I also can't help looking around a bit. Not enough to ruin my marriage, mind you, but a peek never hurt anyone.

Though there are very few people here, spread out on the large beach, I spot a cute little number a few umbrellas away. She's facing away from me, lying on her back, just slightly turned to someone next to her. I can't see that person at all, but I'm sure getting an eyeful of this strawberry haired babe. Her skin is pale and smooth, bikini cut just right to make her legs seem long enough to reach heaven, her stomach flat with a hint of muscle and breasts that could make any grown man cry. I feel a tear coming on myself. I wonder about her face and will her to turn. Turn, turn, turn….

She turns, but the wrong way. Doesn't matter, though, I get an eyeful of perfect ass. If I wasn't so happily married, I'd saunter over there to try to get a number. Suddenly, the guy she was talking to pops his head up and there is something incredibly familiar about him. He dips his head down to attack the woman's neck and she squirms and giggles. He pulls back, looking into her face, and grinning. That smile looks familiar. That nose looks familiar….

It's Spooky! I almost yell from my position, but I realize it would only get lost over the sound of the waves. That, and I'm not sure I want to draw his attention yet. Not when his hand is running down that hot little number's back. Go down, down, down…. I'm not much of a voyeur generally, but I would love to live vicarious through Spooky when he grabs a handful of that luscious ass. Right after that, I'll take my new bride up to our room.

I'm disappointed, however, when his girl stops him just before he gets to his goal. I groan with him, and I see her shaking with laughter as she turns her back to him and faces me and….

Scully? *Agent* Scully?! That's the gorgeous babe Spooky was about to goose on a public beach on a tropical island? Special Agent Dana Scully?

I can barely contain myself. I'm bursting with this knowledge. I feel like I have to tell someone, to share this juicy bit of gossip, but who? Marina doesn't even know these two; she was a late recruit to the FBI, coming in after a career in the army. She won't get it. She won't understand the enormity of this discovery.

Mulder and Scully are doing it.

I know, I heard the rumours about them, I saw her pregnant and did the usual water cooler talk about how he knocked her up and took off. My heart went out to her though. My mother was a single mom. I know how hard it is. I truly wished her the best. Then suddenly he popped up as one of FBI's most wanted and she was sought out as an accomplice, or at least someone with information on his whereabouts.

Things must have worked out, because here they are. He's spooned up with her now, whispering something in her ear while she blushes, his hand on her bare stomach pulling her body tight against his. Jesus, she's hotter than I ever remember her, and I remember her as pretty hot.

"Hey, what are you lookin' at?"

There, dripping wet in front of me, is my wife. She is a vision, her body sparkling as the sun hits the drops of salty water on her. If anything can make me forget seeing Dana Scully in a bikini, it is Marina.

"Some agents I used to know."

"From the bureau? Where?"

"Over there," I point towards the two snuggling on the lounge chair under an umbrella.

"I've never seen them."

"They left a long while back."

"Couldn't take it?"

"Something like that."

"Want to go say hi?" she asks, sitting next to me. I grab her and place a kiss on her neck.

"Nope. I want to go up to our room, show you the latest tactical holds taught at Quantico, then take a hot shower and a nap."

"A hot shower? On a day like today?"

"It'll be hot with you in there."

She groans and hits my arm, but stands anyway. "These tactical holds better be worth it. Let's go, buddy."

I grin and as I stand, I take a look over at my two ex-colleagues. This time, Scully spots me. She looks panicked for a minute, but I smile and wave, and she smiles back.

Who am I to begrudge them their privacy and happiness? Especially when I'm about to be very happy in my own private little way. I completely forget about them as I watch Marina's ass sway towards the hotel.

Hopefully at fifty-three I can still manage to turn those new fangled tactical moves into something romantic.


End file.
